Consequences
by Sugar Shell
Summary: While mutated into a monster, Donatello escapes into the city and commits a terrible crime. The mutagen Bishop released into New York has claimed victim after victim, and a young reporter is slowly putting the pieces together. RaphOC, MikeyOC, LeoOC
1. Prologue

**Title:** Consequences

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** While mutated into a monster, Donatello escapes into the city and commits a terrible crime. The mutagen Bishop released into New York has claimed victim after victim, and a young reporter is slowly putting the pieces together. Raph/OC, Mikey/OC, Leo/OC

The Prologue 

She slammed on the breaks, instinctively flinging her arm out to protect the small boy in the passenger seat. Her own knees jammed into the dashboard painfully.

"We hit something!" her son exclaimed, his small body twisting in the seat to peer out the back window of their car.

"_Jesus_! Devon, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What did we hit? Was it a person?"

"I don't know, Devon. We need to call 911. Where the _fuck_ is my purse? _Damn_ it!"

"Mom, aren't you going to get out and see what we hit?"

"Devon! Just be quiet for a second and let me think!" Devon watched his mother unfasten her seatbelt and reach between her legs to release the seat lock. The driver's seat rolled backwards and she winced as she stretched her bruised knees. Hunching over, the brunette woman patted her hands on the floorboard until she located the phone. Devon helpfully flipped on the light to aid her. It was lightly raining outside, and he couldn't see what had caused them to wreck. Becky, his mother, punched in the number and handed it to him.

"When someone answers, tell them we've wrecked near the junkyard and hit someone. I'm going to get out and see if he's okay." Devon nodded at her and held the phone to his ear, ready to burst with the information.

Becky took a deep breath and pushed open her door. The metal creaked in protest, and the rain doused her. Devon watched her silhouette as she crossed in front of the headlights. A voice answered on the other end.

"Yeah, hi, my name is Devon Presley. My mom and I were driving and something jumped in front of our car, and we hit it, and now my mom is trying to see if he's hurt or not. We're near the city junkyard. That's where my mom works." Devon listened to the response and squinted to make out the shape of his mother in the dark. Suddenly, a bolt of lightening hit a nearby tree and set it ablaze. Devon jumped in his seat and inhaled sharply, startled by the sudden fire. In the resulting blast of light, Devon was able to see his mother hesitantly approach a massive figure lying on the wet ground.

"It's huge! We hit an animal or something! And there's a fire now, too!" Devon half-shouted into the phone, interrupting the operator. She was saying something to him, but Devon tuned her out as he watched the scene unfold. As if he was straight from a horror movie, the giant monster rose onto its thick back legs. Becky stumbled backwards, fumbling for the hood of the car, but she missed her target and fell to the ground.

The phone dropped from Devon's hand. His eyes grew impossibly large.

Becky's scream pierced through the storm and reached Devon's ears through the open door.

"Momma!" Devon unsnapped his seatbelt and tried to open his door. The car was damaged, and his door wouldn't budge. Horrified, Devon watched as the enormous reptile opened his wickedly sharp beak and let out a furious roar. Becky scrambled across the ground, illuminated by the headlights. Devon cringed into his seat, watching as the monster lunged forward and grabbed his mother's calf, flinging her into the air like a rag doll. He caught her in his mouth, ripping a chunk of her flesh out of her hip and swallowing ravenously. Devon screamed again, his fists clenching helplessly.

The fire spread to another tree and soon the blaze was enormous, despite the drizzling rain. Devon watched wide-eyed as the beast hunched over his mother's body. His bobbing head looked as if it was floating in the air, rising each time with more gore and slime covering his beak.

Devon almost did not see the glint of metal slice through the night. The beast stumbled back, howling in pain. Shadowy figures began to attack him from all angles, pushing him away from the wreck and out of the range of the headlights. Devon sobbed, shaking furiously as he crawled into the driver seat and exited through his mother's door.

His sneakers landed in a puddle and sloshed water against his bare legs. Devon stumbled to the body of his mother…what was left of it. He sunk to his knees, unaware of the gas leaking out of their car and rolling towards the fire. Dazedly, Devon turned his eyes up to the ensuing battle. He could see nothing, but heard the shouts of men and the answering howls of the monster. He wanted to reach out to his mother, to touch her face, but he was too frightened of her mangled body. Sobbing even harder, furious at himself for his cowardice, he pounded his fists against the pavement and screamed.

In the distance, the sound of sirens pierced the night. The fire crackled and blazed, efficiently spreading throughout a clump of trees.

Raphael panted heavily as he watched Donnie shrink. Slowly, the bloodthirsty monster became the recognizable form of his brother – the needle containing the cure still poking out of his leg. Slowly, the red-clad turtle's eyes turned to the fire, and then to the wrecked car. His breathing stopped when he saw her body.

Don had killed a woman. They hadn't brought the cure fast enough.

Raphael watched the boy fall to the ground, pounding his fists in his grief, screaming into the rain. Raphael felt sick. Only a truly terrifying sight stopped him from loosing his control.

Rapidly, a trail of fire was spreading across the ground towards the totaled car.

Raphael instinctively jumped forward, sweeping the young boy into his arms and turning on his heel.

"RUN!" He shouted in warning. Leo glanced up, his eyes widening in understanding. He hefted Don into his arms and took off sprinting, Mike fast on his tail. The group of turtles flung themselves into a nearby ditch, ducking under their shells as much as they could, Raphael shielding the young boy.

The car exploded when the fire reached the gas tank, burning everything nearby to a crisp. To make matters worse, the rain slacked off and the fire burned unchecked.

"We've got to move!" Leo ordered, lifting Don again and sprinting towards the nearby junkyard. The sirens wailed as they approached, threatening them with exposure. Not needing to be told twice, Mikey took off after him. Raphael glanced at the boy who was staring vapidly over his shoulder in the direction of the burning car. Unable to leave him behind, Raph shouldered his unresisting body and followed after his brothers.


	2. Awakening

**Title:** Consequences

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** While mutated into a monster, Donatello escapes into the city and commits a terrible crime. The mutagen Bishop released into New York has claimed victim after victim, and a young reporter is slowly putting the pieces together. Raph/OC, Mikey/OC, Leo/OC

Chapter 1 

It was a somber group that returned to the new lair. Master Splinter appeared instantly, his aged eyes searching for Donatello. He visibly sagged in relief upon seeing his son, returned to normal, safely resting in Leo's arms. Leo crossed to the battered couch and laid him down. It was only then that he turned and noticed Raphael was also carrying someone.

"Who is he?" Leo asked surprised. The boy in Raphael's arms seemingly came back to life, snapping out of his daze and pounding his fists against Raphael until the mutant dropped him to the ground.

"My mom…the fire…that monster!" he sunk to his knees and then screamed again when he realized he was in the company of even more monsters. His mind finally succumbed to the stress and shock. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he slumped harmlessly to the floor.

"Don't tell me…" Leo trailed off in horrified understanding.

"That woman! Donnie killed -"

"_Donnie_ didn't kill anyone! He wasn't himself! He was - "

"My sons, I think you need to tell me what has happened tonight immediately," Master Splinter ordered harshly, his worried eyes flashing between the unconscious boy and his blood splattered son. Leonardo looked to Raphael for the summary of events.

"We was trackin' Donnie with the cure we got from Bishop and Stockman. When we found him, he was attackin' something. We pushed him back and injected him with the cure, but some trees nearby were on fire, and this wrecked car was leakin' gasoline, and when I looked up, I saw that Donnie had been attackin' a person – a woman – and this kid had crawled out of the car screamin' and cryin'. The fire found the gas trail, so I grabbed the kid and Leo grabbed Don, and we dove into a ditch to escape the explosion. Then the sirens came and we had to run so nobody saw us."

"And the woman?" Splinter asked shakily, already knowing the answer. Raphael winced at the memory.

"Ripped apart. We were too late," he replied painfully. The small family looked in unison at Donnie's sleeping, harmless form.

"Until he has recovered, we will not tell him," Splinter said firmly. The three brothers nodded. Mikey bent down and scooped up the boy.

"I'll put him in my bed. We should call April, so that a human will be here when he wakes up," Mikey advised. Leo nodded, trying to speak past the lump in his throat.

"Good thinking, Mike. I'll put Don in bed and bandage him up. Raph, you go get April." Raphael nodded and left the lair wordlessly. Master Splinter stood alone in the living room, his eyes troubled and full of worry. He shook his head and sighed in despair. There was nothing more that could be done. Warily, he crossed to the television set and flicked it on to the news. Already, footage of the terrible fire rolled in front of his eyes. Splinter turned the volume up slightly and listened, his stomach clenching as the reporters announced that the woman, an employee of the junkyard named Becky Presley, and her seven-year-old son Devon, had perished in the flames.

TMNT

April and Casey arrived soaked through and frightened. Raphael had informed them of the situation. Raphael gestured at Mikey's room and wordlessly moved to watch the story further unravel on the evening news. Of course, the police had not yet realized a mutant monster had been involved, but Devon's call to 911 had been played, and the owner of the junkyard was currently being interviewed. A male, blonde reporter held the microphone in front of him, the blaze burning in the background.

"What do you think Becky Presley hit?" the reporter asked. The owner shifted his considerable bulk from foot to foot, scratching at his beer belly.

"Coulda' been anything. Lots of strays hang around lookin' for scraps – homeless people, too. It was probably some big dog," the owner replied. The reporter pulled the mike to his own face.

"What about a monster? Reports of giant, mutated monsters have been flooding the police stations. Have you seen any mutated animals in the junkyard?" The blonde moved the mike again and waited expectantly. The junkyard owner sneered and hooked his thumbs in his overalls.

"There ain't such a thing as monsters, fella. Becky hit a dog. She drove like a maniac. Probably wasn't even watchin' the road."

The reporter sighed, but nodded in acceptance. He turned to the camera and summarized the story yet again.

"I'm Cougar Watson, reporting for channel nine news. We're here at the New York junkyard, where there has been a terrible fire and two fatalities. Just a few hours ago, a woman crashed her car at the same time lightening set fire to some surrounding trees. The fire spread to her car and caused a small explosion. The authorities inform us that she and her son were most likely killed instantly." The reporter turned to the junkyard owner. "What can you tell us about Becky and her son Devon?"

The owner shrugged, staring off into the distance almost absently.

"She hadn't worked for me long. Her and the kid moved here from Louisiana. Didn't have no family. She did alright at her job, but hadn't found a place to live yet. I was lettin' her stay in a trailer here at the junkyard."

Casey sighed, standing up and beginning to pace nervously.

"This is horrible! Don's never gonna forgive himself, and that kid's an orphan now!"

Raphael stood up as well, crossing the room and picking up the leather supply belt loaded with the cures from Bishop's laboratory.

"I can't stay here just waitin'. Not if those monsters are out…eatin' people an' I'm sittin' here with the cure." Raphael looked to Splinter, half-expecting protest, but the rat was silent. Splinter merely looked to Casey.

"Perhaps you should accompany him, Mr. Jones." Casey nodded, pulling his ever-present baseball bat out of his golf bag.

"Come on then, Raph. Let's go find us some monsters."

The two friends left the lair, just as Mikey emerged from Donnie's room.

"He's awake!" Mikey exclaimed. Master Splinter instantly sprung to his feet and crossed the room before Mikey could even turn around. Inside the small, fastidiously clean bedroom, Donnie lay on his bed, feebly drinking from a glass of water Leonardo held for him.

"My son…" Master Splinter began. Donnie pulled his head back and looked at his father.

"Master Splinter," the mechanic croaked weakly, "What happened? I was sick at April's and then…I can't remember anything." Leonardo met Master Splinter's eyes knowingly. The old rat nodded imperceptibly and crossed to the bed to sit at Donnie's side.

"Nothing you need to worry yourself over. Rest now, my son. You have been through a great ordeal." Donnie nodded, almost instantly falling asleep when Splinter began to comfortingly stroke his brow.

"Everything is going to change. Donnie's going to change, isn't he?" Mikey asked quietly, staring at his sleeping brother. Leonardo nodded grimly.

"Yes, Mike. Everything will change now. We will just have to stick together as a family, as we always have."

Silently, the three of them watched Donnie's exhausted form, each thinking his own thoughts about what the future might hold.

**A/N**: I know these first two chappies are a bit short, but they'll get longer as I progress. I might not update for a week or so, as I have finals going on right now, but check once a week if your interested, especially on Fridays.


	3. Findings

**Title:** Consequences

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** While mutated into a monster, Donatello escapes into the city and commits a terrible crime. The mutagen Bishop released into New York has claimed victim after victim, and a young reporter is slowly putting the pieces together. Raph/OC, Mikey/OC, Leo/OC

Chapter 2 

Raphael and Casey had not been trekking through the sewers for very long when a scuffling sound caught their attention. Wordlessly, Raphael slipped a cure out of the belt he wore and tossed it to Casey. Casey nodded grimly, pulling his mask down over his face and quietly slipping his hockey stick out of his bag.

Carefully, the two fighters crept forward into the darkness, all of their senses tuned on the noise projecting from a dark tunnel. The scuffling sound stopped, and a low hissing rumbled outwards instead. Knowing they'd lost the element of surprise, Raphael flicked on his flashlight to reveal the creature. Casey cursed and reeled back in disgust.

"What _is_ that thing!" he asked. Raphael gripped the cure in his hand as if it were a trusty sai and began to inch closer to the…thing.

"Looks like it's some kinda' mutated roach. Too bad for him that I _really_ don't like bugs," Raphael said before launching into the air with a battle cry, flipping over the top of the monster and attempting to stab the creature's neck. He missed his mark and the cockroach man raised a hairy leg, swatting him into the sewer wall. Letting out a cry of his own, Casey rushed in next, thwacking away the monster's leg and almost getting in close enough to inject the cure before a meaty human looking hand grabbed him by the scruff of his collar and flung him backwards. Casey groaned as he hit the cement, his hockey stick clattering away from him and the cure rolling into the current of sewer water. His vision swimming, he glanced up just in time to see the roach mutant scuttle towards him, his eyes glowing red in the darkness. Casey vainly covered his face with his arm, but the expected blow never came.

Instead, the monster staggered backwards, screeching painfully as his skin bubbled and his body shook. Raphael carefully sidestepped around him, approaching Casey's side.

"You okay, bro'?" he asked, unwilling to tear his eyes away from the shape-shifting monster.

"Yeah…better than he is, that's for sure," Casey remarked, relief evident in his voice. They watched as the mutated creature convulsed and hissed. He dropped to the ground weakly as some of the brown parts of his body became flesh toned again.

"It's turnin' into a man!" Raphael exclaimed.

He approached the battered looking body of the corpulent white male, naked and glistening with sweat. A roach leg stuck awkwardly out of his side as if the mutation had been badly reversed.

"He don't look so good, Case," Raph said worriedly. Casey got to his feet, joining Raphael to stare at the "cured" human. Raphael was right. The human was still convulsing. The skin on his face had not returned to normal. It was still bubbling and stretching gruesomely. His feet twitched as if they were being jerked by string, and something seemed to be kicking around inside his stomach.

The man's eyes bulged open and he vomited, making that strange hissing noise one last time before he finally died.

Raphael stood in silence over the corpse, overwhelmed with feelings of pity first, and also a guilty relief that the cure had yielded a better result when they'd used it on his brother.

"I guess his body just couldn't handle the shift back into human," Casey stated blandly. His mask was in place, so Raphael couldn't see what emotion was on his face.

"What do ya' think we should do with the body?" Raphael asked. "We can't jus' leave it here. The last thing we need is a bunch of cops poking around in the sewers."

"I guess we gotta dump him somewhere," Casey decided after a few moments of thought. "I got an old tarp in my apartment. We can wrap him up in that and leave him in a bad part of town."

The topic was a grim one, but Raphael and Casey weren't the type to flinch from the reality of a situation.

"Alright. You go get the tarp, and I'll keep huntin' down these things," Raphael said. Casey nodded, though he expressed some concern about Raph going alone. "I can handle it," Raphael replied a bit too confidently. "I'll meet you back here in an hour and a half. If I'm not here in two hours, call the shell cell. If I don't pick up, call Leo and Mike."

"Sure thing, and be careful, bro' – these mutants ain't no pushovers."

"Yeah, and you watch your back on your way to your place. I guarantee you these things aren't all down in the sewers. Some of em' are bound to be roamin' around topside."

With no further words, the two parted ways to carry out their respective tasks.

TMNT

When Devon awoke, there was a kindly looking woman watching him carefully. The room he was in was dark, but it was warm and dry. The bed was comfortable, and the sheets were as soft as worn in T-shirts. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes fully, wondering what had happened to him.

"Hey there, kiddo," the pretty woman said, gently pushing a lock of his hair off his forehead. "How are you feeling?" she asked softly. He groaned when he realized just how terrible he felt. His whole body was aching and his head throbbed.

"Not so good…what happened to me? Where's my mom?" he croaked. His voice was dry and the water the woman held for him tasted heavenly.

"You're with friends, and you're safe. Your name is Devon, isn't it? I'm April."

"April," he repeated softly, wondering why she had greeted him upon waking instead of his mother. "Where's my mom?" he asked again, desperate to know the answer. Something tickled at the back of his brain that made him feel terribly cold inside. He was missing something, or maybe it was that he had forgotten something very, very important. The look of worry and nervousness on April's face confirmed his feelings of apprehension.

"Devon…" April began a bit helplessly, "Devon, there was a terrible accident…"

"_NO!_ Where's my mom? Where is she? Why won't you let me see her? You're hiding her from me!" he lashed out at the pretty woman, balling up his fist and striking at her, wanting her to understand how angry he was that she was not his mother.

"Devon, calm down, sweetie! Just calm down," April soothed, catching the boy's fist and pulling him into her arms. She held him tightly, rocking him as her mother had done to her when she was a young child and upset. Soon she felt him yield to her hold and felt his tears against her neck. She knew that he was remembering, and that there was nothing she could do to take away his pain. She held him, all the while murmuring words of comfort to him as he clung to her.

He sobbed for a good hour. Finally, his grieving exhausted him and he fell into a restless sleep plagued by nightmares. April lowered him gently back onto Mikey's bed, and then stood watching him sleep for a few minuets. She did not know much about how to deal with a grieving child, but she did have one idea that might help.

When April emerged from Mikey's room, all eyes turned to her.

"How is he? We heard him shouting," Mikey stated. She nodded a bit absently, deep in thought.

"He's scared and upset, of course. It might help him a bit if the things around him weren't so strange to him. The man on the television said he and his mother lived in a trailer in the junkyard, right?" she asked no one in particular. Master Splinter nodded.

"Just what is it you are considering, Miss O'Neil?" he asked. April turned to Mikey.

"Leo should stay here to monitor Donnie, but you could go and get some of his things, Mike. If we wait too long, the police will sweep through the place and the owner of the junkyard will probably trash or sell all of his things."

"Yeah, he's been through enough without loosing everything familiar to him. I'll go now…if that's okay with you, Sensei?" Mikey asked respectfully. Master Splinter considered sending Leonardo instead, but the determination on Mikey's usually joking face made him re-consider. Michelangelo was struggling with the events that had taken place, and was obviously deeply upset by them. While his eldest son could handle darker emotions, Splinter feared his youngest might be greatly upset by them. It would do him good to be out doing something, instead of sitting in the lair watching the grisly news footage play over and over again.

"Yes, Michelangelo. Go quickly, and do not be seen," Splinter ordered gently. Mikey nodded, his face devoid of any humor or mischief. It was unsettling to see him so serious. Master Splinter did not like it. Michelangelo left the lair just as Leo's shell cell rang, startling them all. A bit puzzled, Leo flicked it open and held it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Leo, it's me Casey. Raph was supposed to meet me down here in the sewers a half hour ago, but he ain't here yet and he told me to call you if he didn't show up," Casey's voice sounded worried. Leo's response was fast and angry.

"Why did he go off by himself? Can't he quit being a hot head for just one night?" Leo half-shouted into the phone. The stress of the past few hours was wearing him thin. Casey's angry retort was just as heated.

"He wasn't bein' rash! We gave the cure to some roach mutant, and it killed him, so I went to get a tarp from my place while Raph went to see if there were any others down in the sewers! He handled the first one fine, but I'm worried he might have run into more than one of 'em, and he ain't answerin' his phone, so quit preachin' and get your butt out here to help me track him down!"

The line went dead and Leonardo closed the phone, feeling ashamed of himself for drawing such a hasty and negative conclusion about his brother.

"I have to go help Casey find Raphael. I'll be back soon," Leonardo said as confidently as he could for the sake of April and Splinter. Splinter nodded, taking in a deep breath and sighing heavily. The trials they would face, it would seem, were not over yet.

TMNT

Leonardo moved through the sewers quickly on one of Donnie's sewer sliders, cutting through the murky water and making his way towards where Raphael was located. He'd used the tracking device on the shell cell. Hopefully Raphael still had it with him and hadn't dropped it somewhere.

Thankfully, as Leo drew closer and killed the engine, he heard the sounds of his brother fighting. He jumped out, katanas drawn, ready to enter into the fray.

He turned the corner and nearly stumbled backwards in surprise when he saw what his brother was up against. Two mutated turtles, similar in size and shape to Donnie when he had been changed, struck at Raphael with enraged intensity. The bulkier of the two fought with particular aggression. Raphael was doing his best to get close and administer the cure, but the two were working in tandem to bat him around like a rag doll.

"Bout time you got here, bro' – didn't think I could hold out much longer!" Raph said as he tossed Leo a needle. Leo caught the cure and sheathed one sword, leaping towards the smaller one and nimbly dodging the monster's brutal swing. He brought the flat of his katana blade down on the monster's head, knocking the sense out of him and giving him a few precious seconds to wheel around and stick the cure into the creature's beefy leg.

At the same moment, Raphael was picked up by the other monster and shaken violently. Still, the red-clad turtle managed to force the needle into the arm holding him, gasping for air when the monster responded by tightening his grip. Leo jumped forward and kicked the beast, sending it flying and freeing Raphael from its grasp. His brother fell to the ground panting, weakly massaging his plastron.

"Don't drop your guard. I found another one of 'em before these two, and even after you give 'em the cure, they still have some fight in 'em," Raph warned. Leo eyed a particularly dark purpling bruise on Raphael's thigh and assumed his brother spoke from experience.

Leonardo watched in amazement as the two monsters reverted into more humanoid forms.

"They're changing, but not entirely," he said, moving to help Raphael stand up.

"Yeah, this cure ain't so great. It's had different results each time. One guy mutated back into a human but kept some of his roach parts. The last one turned back into a rat, healthy as any other in the sewer. It's the mutated humans that have the problem."

"I'm not a scientist, but that's probably because Stockman designed the cure with Don in mind," Leonardo surmised, still fascinated by the shrinking turtles, especially one of them. She, for they could now see that they were definitely both women, looked much like a female version of himself or one of his brothers, though considerably less bulky and much more curvy. Her skin was a lighter green that his own. In fact, it was almost a flesh-toned color around her neck, her eyes, and her plastron. Her plastron did not look to be very thick, and her shell was small and more flat than curved. Each hand had five fingers and each foot had five toes. She seemed to have survived the mutation just fine and was merely sleeping.

The other woman did not mutate as well as her companion. For one thing, her stomach was grotesquely extended, and the muscles under her abdomen rippled in small waves. She was awake and screaming, gasping for air and convulsing with the pain of yet another shape shifting. Her back arched strangely as the shell underneath her shrunk. She was covered in shallow gashes, with a particularly nasty cut on her inner thigh. Her coloring had changed much in the same way that the other girl's had, but there were angry red marks running along her sides where the skin had been stretched too far, too soon.

"I think…she's pregnant," Leo realized, his eyes widening. Raph grunted, as if the realization was a physical blow.

"The kid can't be alive. No way. Not after goin' through somethin' like that. What if she's loosin' the kid right now?"

"You mean a miscarriage?"

"Yeah, that," Raphael responded, looking extremely uncomfortable with the situation. Giant roach monsters he could handle, but a pregnant turtle woman having a miscarriage in the sewer was far out of his comfort zone.

"I don't know. I don't know what to do," Leo said helplessly, moving towards the struggling woman like a tentative wild animal approaching a human. She seemed to not notice him or anything outside of her pain, but when he drew close enough, she lashed out at him and caught him squarely across the jaw.

"Leo!" Raph exclaimed. He joined his brother and helped him re-gain his footing as they watched the mutation finish. The second woman was covered in sweat, her blonde hair plastered unattractively to her face and neck. She took great heaving breaths as her stomach ceased rolling and some of her pain ebbed away. Much to Leo and Raph's discomfort, she remained conscious.

"Stay…away…" she croaked. It was a useless command, as she obviously had no strength left to enforce it.

"We just want to help," Leo was quick to reply, putting his empty hands up in a show of peace.

"Bullshit!" the woman retorted, looking panic-stricken and clutching protectively at her extended belly with her arms.

"One of you turtle monsters attacked me! You killed my boyfriend!"

Raphael glanced uneasily at Leo and mouthed Donnie's name in a questioning way. Leo sighed, hoping his brother was not responsible for yet another death and that it had been some other mutated turtleoid creature causing havoc around town. Worrying about it, he realized, would do them no good at the moment anyway.

"Neither one of us attacked you. We are mutants, but as you can see, we're quite rational. We aren't monsters, and we aren't going to hurt you. We just want to help," Leo repeated in as calming a way as he could. Raphael located his shell cell a few feet away where he had dropped it and moved to retrieve it.

"Look, lady, I'll call another human. Will that make you feel better?"

She didn't reply, but watched him hawk-like as he punched in Casey's number.

"Yo, Case, Leo and I are in the near 4th Street. We've got…a situation here." Raphael listened to Casey's short response and then flicked the phone closed. "Casey's on his way," he said, more to Leonardo than to the woman. Leo had carefully approached her again, trying to ascertain if she had any wounds.

"Are you bleeding anywhere?" he asked softly. She swallowed, glanced around her a bit wild-eyed, then settled on staring at her stomach.

"My baby…" her voice was a soft, mournful moan.

"The baby could still be okay. You don't know that it's harmed. Are you bleeding?" Leo asked again, with the patience of a saint. She turned her dark eyes to stare at him. Her look was vacant and glassy, but she gave him a sensible response.

"No. I'm not bleeding."

"What about the inside of your leg? I see clotted blood. Does it hurt?"

She didn't answer him. She seemed to stare through him, perhaps at Raphael, perhaps at some demon only she could see.

"My baby…my baby…" She had not passed out, but she was no longer with them mentally. Leo stood wearily and turned to Raphael.

"This is crazy. Completely crazy."

Raphael snorted. "We've seen stranger things than a pregnant female, Leo. Get a grip on ya' self." Leo nodded sharply at the words, returning to 'fearless leader' mode.

"I should check the other girl and make sure she's alright. When Casey gets here, we'll bring them back to the lair."

"You do that. I'm gonna go dump the body."

Despite the situation, Leo smirked a bit at his gruff brother.

"Are you saying you'd rather dispose of a dead body than deal with some harmless women?"

Raphael merely stared at him, his expression completely serious.

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

Leo didn't have time to comment, as Casey came running onto the scene huffing and puffing like a winded animal.

"Woah! Where'd the turtle chicks come from?" he asked in surprise. Raphael merely walked off in the direction Casey had come from, leaving Leo to explain.

"They were mutated like Donnie, but when we gave them the cure, they didn't fully return to their human forms. One of them is pregnant," Leo stated obviously, "and the other seems to have handled the mutation just fine. We need to take them to the lair and let them rest somewhere comfortable. Raph is taking care of…the other one."

"Alright, sounds like a plan to me," Casey said, recovering his breath a bit. He then moved to the unconscious one and easily hefted her into his arms. It was a bit awkward getting on the sewer slider with her in his arms, but he managed to do so and still leave space for Leonardo on the back.

The blue-clad turtle approached the pregnant woman for the third time.

"Alright, I'm going to take you some place safe, okay?" he explained quietly. She didn't respond. He wondered fearfully for a second if she was dead. He hesitantly touched her shoulder, and she blinked owlishly at him. Still alive, but she was in shock. He could handle that. Carefully, trying not to jar her around too much, he lifted her and made his way to the slider. She was incredibly heavy. He imagined it was because she was pregnant and her shocked state made her dead weight. Their progress home was slow and cramped, but eventually Casey and Leonardo managed to make it back inside the lair with their new guests. As the doors to the lair opened, Leonardo glanced at the woman's vacant stare.

"If we keep this up, we're going to run out of beds soon," he said half-jokingly/half-serious. Casey nodded, carrying the girl to the couch and placing her down beside a very surprised looking Master Splinter.

"But hey, at least these two are chicks instead of a little kid. At least that's an improvement."

Leonardo gratefully placed his load into the battered armchair. Master Splinter studied each girl carefully, and then stood up as if his bones were protesting the movement.

"I do not even want to know. I am going to bed for the night. Wake me if there is more trouble, but otherwise we will discuss things in the morning."


	4. Reactions

**Title:** Consequences

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** While mutated into a monster, Donatello escapes into the city and commits a terrible crime. The mutagen Bishop released into New York has claimed victim after victim, and a young reporter is slowly putting the pieces together. Raph/OC, Mikey/OC, Leo/OC

Chapter 3 Reactions 

She awoke with the disconcerting notion that she was swaying. It was peaceful, and the gentle rocking motion eased the cramps in her belly. She couldn't hear anything but snoring. She sniffed hesitantly, because despite the comfortable resting place, something smelled bad. It was a nasty mix between dirty socks and dried sweat. Her eyes grew large as her stomach rolled unpleasantly. Covering her mouth in an attempt to hold off the inevitable, she pitched her body off the hammock and scrambled to her feet.

Something was terribly wrong. First, her balance was shot. Being six months pregnant, she'd gotten used to dizzy spells, but this was something else entirely. Her entire body felt foreign, and an unexpected weight on her back made her stumble.

Her stomach protested further, and she felt her last meal coming up the back of her throat. She stepped on something that was definitely alive, because it grunted and soon hands were steadying her. Startled, she whipped around too fast and forgot to keep her hand over her mouth. The nasty stuff drenched the poor guy before he even knew what was coming.

"What the shell! Nasty!" His voice was deep and angry sounding, and it frightened her. She pulled away from his half-hearted grip and tried to run for it, but she couldn't see anything in the darkness. She narrowly avoided tripping over something else before his hands grabbed her again. She knew they would not let go this time. "Easy, lady, I'm not gonna hurt ya."

She wanted to believe him, and his voice had calmed considerably. She knew she needed to calm down. She was soaked in sweat and her heart was beating like crazy. It couldn't be good for the baby. She forced herself to relax.

"There ya go, much better," the graveled voice praised. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to get her bearings. She was beyond confused, and she was half-afraid she'd be sick again very soon. "Look, I'm gonna turn on the light, okay? But I'm warnin' ya, my appearance might be a little disturbing. Are ya' ready?" he asked. She took a deep breath and nodded.

"You…you're one of the turtle men. I remember your voice," she said hesitantly.

"Yeah, that's right," he replied. The light clicked on and she observed a medium sized brick room. The hammock was still swaying gently, and as she had expected, it was a male's room. That explained the nasty odor. Her captor was one of the giant turtles she remembered, but not the monstrous one that had attacked her and Rex. She was further calmed when she saw that she was not in some kind of jail cell, but rather in a bedroom of some sort.

Her captor was looking at his chest in a disgruntled way, his face scrunched up and his eyebrows forked in irritation. He grabbed a nearby towel (yellow with stains of some sort) and mopped up the puke.

"Err…sorry about that," she said automatically. He glanced up at her and then quickly focused on the towel.

"You couldn't help it," he admitted after a moment's hesitation. They stood there, awkwardly, him staring at the dirtied towel while she stared at him. Finally, mother nature broke the standoff.

"I really need a restroom," she managed to say. Her voice sounded rusty and completely alien to her ears. He glanced up at her, wrinkling his nose again.

"Yeah you do," he agreed quickly. She had the feeling it was an insult, but she was far too disoriented to duke it out with some giant turtle man. She merely glared instead, her hands rising naturally to rest on her hips. He got the point, and muttered something that could have been an apology but was indistinct. "Err…follow me, bathroom is this way."

She followed him, or started to, until she noticed something.

Why was her skin green?

Frozen in the dimly lit bedroom, she stared first at her protruding stomach that was still a pale shade of yellow. That was normal looking. But her hands…they were a light, mossy green color. Her eyes scanned slowly up her arms (also green) to her breasts, which looked as though they were coated by some kind of lightweight peach armor. She touched her own chest in wonder, skimming green fingertips over the impossibly thick skin. The tops of her breasts were still soft and flesh toned, but below that her skin was like that of a reptile's. It was disconcerting, to say the least.

"What's takin' so long?" The voice questioned from just outside the room. She snapped out of her self-examination and hurried after him, hoping to find a mirror in the bathroom.

She pushed past him once she saw the toilet, causing him to grunt yet again. Once inside the room, she slammed the door shut and flicked the lock, pushing herself against the wall and allowing herself to fully relax for the first time since she had awoken. The door was locked, and she was safe for the moment. She waited a few moments to see if the giant turtle would try to break down the door or something, but when she didn't hear anything, she slowly inched forward and hit the light.

The reflection that greeted her was not her own. She gasped, gripping the sink basin so hard that her fingers hurt, staring unblinking at the face in the mirror.

She did not look pretty. Scrunching up her own face in disgust, she prodded at her limp, greasy hair. It was plastered to her face and shoulders like a tiny little snakes. Everything she once loved about her face was gone, replaced by strange, green features. Her pouty pink lips were now thin and flesh toned. Her blemish free, rosy complexion was now green and spotted with pale, peach freckles that made her look sickly. Her eyes trailed downwards in horror, noting the long, jagged nails on each hand and the rough green skin on her arms. Most shocking of all was the shell.

She had been mutated into a turtle.

It was almost enough to make her faint, but she retained her composure. Numbly, she turned on the water and splashed herself, hoping she might wake up to discover she was back in the apartment with Rex and she had just had a bad dream.

No such luck. She groaned, salty tears gathering in her eyes and sliding down her face. She was a monster. What was worse – her baby had not moved since she had awoken. Brokenly, her hands wrapped around her extended belly. She sunk to her knees trembling, blissfully out of view of the mirror.

She sat like that for hours before she found the strength to get up and use the restroom, and then to turn on the shower. She did not know what was going on, but she was going to take advantage of the bath while she had it. Then she was going to get answers.

TMNT

They watched her eat in amazement. She practically ignored them, wolfing down food as if she was starving.

"Err…easy there. It isn't going anywhere," April said a bit reproachfully. The teenage girl paused a bit sheepishly, and then slowed her pace by about a fraction of a second. At least she wasn't talking with her mouth full. When she had eaten her fill, she leaned back, sighing contentedly.

"That was great. I appreciate you guys helping me out, but I should probably go find my brother now."

April cleared her throat, glancing uneasily at Leonardo, who looked equally baffled.

"Don't you have anymore questions? Aren't you at least a little bit confused?" April prodded. The girl glanced at all of them and shrugged. "I'm not shocked by my appearance, if that's what you're wondering about. I knew all about the mutants because of my brother. He's a reporter. He was working on the mutant story and had been telling me all about it. He got a tip and went to investigate, and brought me along. That was the first time we saw the mutant. It was a giant dog. It was too big to be any normal type of animal. We barely escaped from it, and my brother immediately started doing research. He's good at finding out about things that are supposed to be secrets."

"And he found out that the mutated dog wasn't the only one roaming around New York?" Leonardo guessed. The girl nodded.

"I remember everything pretty clearly. My brother and I tracked one of the mutants down into the sewers. It attacked us and my brother missed his shot. It dragged me off. When I woke up, I felt pretty bad. I was down in the sewers and I was really sick. There was a cut on my arm," she held out her left arm where the healing cut was still visible, "so I knew I was infected. My brother had found some research notes when he hacked into some classified government files. The files said that the mutation spread by infected blood, usually by the mutagen leaking into a cut or scrape. The incubation period was different in each case. The animals all mutated at various speeds. The one human included in the study mutated in about a week. By my estimate, I was wandering around in the sewers for at least a day or two, plus the time I was unconscious."

"Then what happened?" Mikey asked, absorbed in the story.

"I started to hurt really badly. It was agonizing. I'm not likely to forget that anytime soon."

"Donnie was in a lot of pain right before he transformed, too," Casey added. The girl toyed with a fork, her brows creasing in thought.

"After that, my memory is a bit fuzzy, but I remember following a scent. I thought I was following the mutant that changed me, but it turned out to be someone else. She was mutated like me, but she was wounded pretty badly. Something about her smell…it made me unable to leave her. I brought her food. That's really all I remember."

"That doesn't explain why you're handling all of this so well," April replied. The girl shot her an exasperated look.

"I'm not exactly happy about it, if that's what you're asking. The way I see it, if it could be reversed this far, then I can probably be turned back into a human. I just have to find my brother. He'll know what to do."

"And just who is your brother?" Leo asked.

"His name is Cougar," she replied.

"The blonde man from channel nine?" Master Splinter questioned. The perky young girl nodded her head.

"Yeah, that's him! Not many people know of him. He hasn't been given too much air time yet."

"He covered a pretty big story last night," April said flatly. An awkward silence fell over the group. Mikey broke it by bringing their thoughts back to the girl.

"We don't know your name or anything about you."

"Oh! Guess I forgot in all the chaos. I'm Amanda – Mandy for short."

"How old are you, Mandy?" April asked, assuming she was younger because of her hyper personality.

"Fifteen, almost sixteen. I'm a sophomore. Or, I should say, I _was _a sophomore. Maybe my brother won't find a cure and I won't have to go back to school. That would be pretty sweet. Unlikely, though – no way I'd get _that_ lucky." Amanda stood up from the table of breakfast foods, obviously ready to depart, when the bathroom door swung open.

Immediately, all eyes turned to the newcomer. She had locked herself in there since early that morning, and Master Splinter had informed them to simply let her be. Her almond eyes took in the scene, studying each of them carefully. April stood up from her chair, slowly approaching her.

"Are you okay?"

"Um…I'm better, now, thank you. Who are all of you? Where am I?"

April thought of Devon and Donatello, both still sleeping. It seemed as though she would spend her morning explaining the same story over and over again. With a weary sigh, April gestured for the pregnant woman to take her empty seat.

"It's a long story. You might as well sit down and have some breakfast."

The woman approached slowly and carefully, her arms wrapped self-consciously around her large stomach. Her eyes connected with Raphael's, and she winced when she remembered puking on him. He was keeping his distance from her - obviously worried she'd try it again.

Once she was seated, her eyes locked with those of the girl opposite her. The strangest sense of gratefulness and déjà vu overcame her.

"I know you. I don't know how, but I know you."

The girl nodded, her short brown hair bobbing with her movement. She radiated youth and energy, and stood in direct contrast to the older female across from her.

"I stayed with you when you were hurt. I brought you food when we were both mutated."

"I don't remember being mutated. The last thing I remember is the attack," she said softly.

"A big monster turtle, right?" the girl surmised.

"Yes. We were in the alley and he crept up on us. We couldn't get away. I thought I was going to die. My boyfriend did."

"What's your name?" the younger one asked, tilting her head inquiringly. The blonde glanced at Splinter, clearing her throat a bit nervously.

"I'm Kim."

"I'm Mikey!" Mikey announced with a trademark goofy smile. Kim jumped a bit, startled by his loud voice. Raph popped Mikey on the back of his head.

"She's scared enough already – she don't need you shoutin' at her." Amanda smiled at Mikey and then turned her bright grin on Kim.

"And I'm Mandy. She's April," she pointed to the redhead standing behind her, "And that's Casey, Splinter, Raphael, Leonardo, and Mikey." Kim's head swam with all the names, but Mandy seemed to be perfectly adjusted.

"Err…you seem okay, Mandy, but aren't you just a little bit upset? Or have I been asleep for awhile?"

"Nope, I just woke up this morning. You were in the shower. I just knew a lot about the mutants before all this happened, so I guess you could say I was a little more prepared for something like this. I have to say, though, I never anticipated you guys! My brother is going to flip when I tell him about you all."

"No!" Leonardo cut in harshly. Amanda flinched backwards, her mouth forming a little 'O' of surprise. "I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout at you. It's just… we've kept our existence a secret for all of our lives. You can't leave here unless you promise to never mention us. We have _very_ dangerous enemies."

Far from being cowed by the dramatic speech, Amanda's eyes twinkled in excitement, as if it was all some big game, even while her mouth formed an appropriate expression of seriousness. Kim watched her nervously, sensing that the younger girl was not aware of just how dangerous their situation really was.

Kim exchanged a quick glance with the elderly looking rat and sensed his apprehension as well. So she wasn't the only one that saw through the girl's act. She stood up, drawing the attention to herself.

"I need to speak with you alone, Mandy." Her tone left no room for argument. Kim was the eldest of many brothers and sisters. She knew how to use her voice to get the point across that she meant business. Amanda's eyebrows knitted in confusion, but she stood up and rounded the table.

"Alright, but I have to leave after this. I need to find Cougar." Kim didn't know who Cougar was, but her hope was that when they were done with their little chat, they would both be heading back to her apartment...without any giant turtle men.

They watched the two girls enter into the bathroom, shutting the door behind them.

"Wonder what they're talking about?" Mikey mused aloud. Raphael pushed himself off the wall where he'd been leaning and crossed his arms.

"Can't be anythin' good. That kid was practically chompin' at the bit to spill her guts to the news."

"Relax, my sons. I believe that Miss Kim is attempting to talk some sense into young, Miss Amanda."

"Is it just me, or does Amanda remind anyone of Renet?" Mikey asked. The three brothers exchanged mildly scared looks.

"Renet was that ditzy time chick, right? Maybe she does, just a little bit, but most teenage girls are a little hyper. They grow out of it." April replied. She took Kim's untouched plate back to the kitchen and placed it in the freezer. "Well, I'm going to go check on Devon. He might have woken up by now," April said as she made her way towards Mikey's room.

"And I should bring Don some breakfast," Leonardo added, filling a plate for their absent brother as he spoke.

"I sure as shell ain't hangin' around to deal with those broads. I'm goin' ta work out. You comin' Case?" Raphael announced quickly. Casey nodded, stuffing his mouth with a biscuit before hopping off his chair and following after Raphael. Master Splinter was left with Mikey for company in the kitchen, wondering how the morning's events would play out.

A/N: Now you've met two of the original characters. I tried to avoid any Mary Suism and aimed to make them act like real people, but I don't know if I succeeded or not. I'd love to hear input.


End file.
